Nameless...
by Slyfox99
Summary: The pilots get and unexpected visitor... Yaoi Implications, filled with humor and utter stupidity...


Okay, here's a brief disclaimer. Heh, I don't own Gundam Wing, or the Gundam boys, so don't sue me for making them into cute little couples. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise, Bandai, and the other creatures of the God-like anime world. Thanks for letting me live there!!

::skips happily away, kitsune tail flying behind her:: On with the show!

* * *

****

Nameless- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Not Trowa! Quatre: Hey! Nothing wrong with carnies! Uh, yes, there are things wrong with carnies ::cringes::Trowa: No, Quatre's right, nothing wrong with me! I'm his Latino lover!*sweatdrop* Uh, I think… we need to get on with the story… ::looks down to see a pouting Chibi-Trowa and Chibi-Quatre. Then rolls her eyes at the two:: Ahhh not this again. You know, those big Chibi eyes…. Don't… Oh STOP it!! ::sniff:: No! ::sniff:: Leave me alone! Oh on with the story! (Okay, so it does have a name… For the sake of the world, we'll call it "Twister")

* * *

"This is boring," Duo yawned. The five pilots were "veged" out on the couch in front of the TV. Duo was complaining because nothing good was on. Oh, so typical Duo…

"Maybe we should do something else," Quatre said, glancing around the room at the other pilots. Duo threw a suggestive look in Heero's direction, but Heero just seemed to shrug it off. The others collectively sweatdropped. All five boys turned their heads when they heard a strange noise.

"Board games…" came the hushed whisper.

"What was that?" Duo said, looking frantically around the room.

"Board games…" the voice came again.

"Oh stop it!" Trowa whined. "We know it's you."

"You who?" came the soft reply.

"Slyfox-chan," Quatre said, shaking his head.

"You guys are no fun," Sly-chan said as she poked her head out of the ceiling. The pilots looked up and sweatdropped. The small kitsune floated down to the floor, where she landed with a feather-like elegance.

"What do you want onna?" Wufei snapped.

Sly-chan glared at Wufei. "Would you like me to toast you? I have the power! For I am a writer of fanfics! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! ::cough, cough:: Well anyway, I thought I'd drop in today… with these…." Sly holds up and assortment of board games.

"Board games?" Heero grunted.

"YES! Board games! Do you have a problem with that?" The boys vigorously shook their heads 'NO'. "Good!" Sly said, before sitting down next to Wufei. "I'm an annoying onna, aren't I?" Wufei's glare only intensified on the kitsune.

"So, what games DID you bring with you?" Quatre said, walking by the couch and being pulled into Trowa's lap.

"Well, uh, let's see here." Sly began to pull various objects from hammerspace, contemplating over each one, and shoving the majority of them back behind her. "Uh, Battle Ship, Go Fish, oh here's my shovel, Monopoly, Scrabble, Oh, Neko-chan! How did you get in here?"

Neko-chan blushed from her perch atop the pile of board games. "I think I got lost…" She said slowly.

"Well, I'm glad you're here!" Sly said. "Oh guys, this is Neko Katrina, but you can call her Neko Kat, or Neko-chan. I guess she got lost in hammerspace…"

Neko-chan blushed and waved to the five pilots, before returning to help her friend Sly pull things from hammerspace. The five pilots gawked at some of the strange things the two pulled out. "Oh hello Mr. Millardo," Slyfox said happily. Zechs only waved and disappeared back into hammerspace. "You mean you're not going to join us? Awww… okay… See you around in another one of my luscious little tortur-- I mean, fics."

Once a fairly large pile of board games had been pulled from God-knows-where, Sly winked and disappeared in a cloud of confetti, leaving only a frantic Neko-chan behind and a note. I hand suddenly came out from behind Trowa and grabbed Neko-chan, leaving, once again, a cloud of confetti, and still, the single note. Heero was the first one up to read it.

__

Have fun with these board games my little pretties!

~Sly-chan

"That's disturbing," Wufei muttered to himself. Trowa nuzzled Quatre's neck, and Duo glomped onto Heero. "That is also disturbing," The Chinese pilot retorted.

"Oh Twister," Quatre said with a giggle.

"NO!" everyone screamed.

"What's wrong with Twister?" Quatre asked, his eyes becoming slightly swirly.

"Don't you ever read fanfics?" Heero snapped.

The other four pilots look at Heero… all… funny-like.

"Umm, no?" Duo said, groaning like a retard while slapping his chest.

Heero glared at Duo. "Well," he began, "In all the fanfics I've seen, we end up getting drunk and playing strip twister."

"REALLY?" Duo said, eyes sparkling. Duo turned in Quatre's direction and gave him the biggest damn, most OBVIOUS wink you've ever seen. The blond only raised his eyebrows a bit, and winked back at his friend. "Let's play Twister!"

"NO!!!"

"Awww… why not? Please? It will be fun!" The four other boys shook their heads sternly.

"Battleship?"

They all shake their heads.

"Monopoly?"

They all shake their heads.

"Go Fish?"

They all shake their heads.

"Do you guys just wanna screw?"

They all nod their heads vigorously.

"Okay then!" Duo said, before grabbing Heero and running off to their room. Trowa and Quatre began making out right on the spot, and Wufei skipped off to Treize and Zechs land.

* * *

"This is way better than Twister," Duo purred into Heero's ear.

Sly-chan: But, but, you guys didn't play with my board games! Quatre: We didn't feel like playing with board games. @@;;; I'm not going to ask what you DID feel like playing with………….(and this line of periods continues on for about three miles). Neato! ::faints:: I'm not asking you guys… ::shoves her mound-o-board games back into hammer space:: Damn, and I was hoping for a Twister lemon too…


End file.
